Wonderful Nightmare
by LoveWritingStories
Summary: It's late at night and Maka can't sleep. She hears a sound from her weapon's bedroom, and goes to make sure he's okay, turn out, he's not. T for implied adult themes


**disclaimer: i don't own Soul** **eater**

this is one of my earlier fan fiction's its not one of my best and i know that but i hope you like it anyway, its also i think the shortest one i ever wrote

* * *

**Sunday**

Maka lay awake in her bed it was in the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep, so she just lay there waiting for the sleep that never came, after awhile she gave up and grabbed a book to read. About an hour later Maka heard a noise coming from Soul's room. It sounded like he was moaning. "he isn't" Maka said, hoping greatly that he wasn't doing anything dirty, the moaning continued. "please tell he isn't" Maka whispered to nothing, after a few more minutes of hearing this moaning Maka got out of her bed and put on her pink fluffy slippers, and went to Soul's room hoping she wasn't going to walk in on him.

"Soul?" she asked standing outside his bedroom, but he didn't answer. "Soul? Are you okay?" Maka asked again, but again he didn't answer, so she opened his door really hoping he wasn't to busy being dirty to hear her or something, "Soul?" she asked, but when she looked at him she saw that he was moaning and thrashing around on his bed "oh thank god".

"No, don't hurt . . . please . . . Maka" he said

"Nightmare's again" whispered Maka, but why was he dreaming about her? "Soul, its okay" she said as she sat on the bed next to him, but that didn't help. Slowly Maka grabbed Soul and pulled him into her arms. "Shh it's okay" she told her weapon partner well she played with his hair; she always kind of liked him that way. Soul's nightmare was getting worse so Maka put his head into her lap, "it will be okay Soul, it's only a dream"

"I need. . . Maka . . ." Soul always muttered things when he was having nightmares. Maka held him tighter; his dream would be over soon, "No, don't touch her . . . Maka!" Soul was freaking out over her in his dream.

"Soul its okay, I'm here, I'm fine" Soul opened his eyes ever so slightly. "See I'm okay Soul" he looked at her, and then noticed that he was wrapped in her arms. When Maka went to leave he stopped her before she could get off his bed.

"Maka, please stay with me, I'm still really shaken up" Maka looked at him a nodded, she like sitting with him anyway, it was calming.

"What happened in your dream? It seemed pretty bad" Maka asked, she wasn't expecting Soul to answer, so when he did it was a surprise.

"We were in a fight with a kishin egg and we got separated from the group, and we were attacked by two more eggs, and we were split between them, but you couldn't fight without me and they were hurting you" Maka looked at Soul, she could tell when he was lying, he wasn't, his worst nightmare was her getting hurt.

"Well I'm fine and you don't need to worry" it was killing Maka to be this close to Soul; she wanted him but would never say it. Soul could only think about his dream and how it could happen, every second, one of them could die.

"Maka?" she looked at Soul, he reached up and kissed her, "I love you Maka, from the first time I saw you" he said, well sitting up and pushing her into the wall, deepening the kiss. Then he realized what he was doing.

"Oh god Maka, I'm sorry" he turned from her, but she grabbed him and kissed him again.

"Don't be" she whispered "I love you to Soul" Soul rolled on top of Maka kissing her; he knew this would be as far as she would go; he didn't even want to take it any farther either. Soon after Maka fell asleep and Soul pulled her against him. After a fearful dream, it was nice to be next to her. The girl who he had loved the whole time he'd known her, the girl who he had almost died for, and would die for in a heart beat. She was everything to him, as he was to her. Soul didn't want to think about morning, he didn't want to think about ever letting Maka go, he wished he could freeze this moment in time forever. What a wonderful nightmare.

* * *

**i hope you liked it, its not my best fan fiction but it isnt my worst, and my worse one is so bad im scared to put it up**


End file.
